


我和第一位一起读我们的同人志这种事情是真实存在的吗

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 上条当麻：？是谁在偷窥我和一方通行的生活
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 15





	我和第一位一起读我们的同人志这种事情是真实存在的吗

**Author's Note:**

> →上一捡到《宝石箱》的一点幻想
> 
> →合志贺文

上条当麻好像捡到了相当不得了的东西。

他在回家路上险些被什么东西绊倒，低头一看，是一本有点厚度的书。

是被谁不慎落在这里了吗？上条将其捡起，犹豫着要不要翻开看看。书看起来还挺新，奇怪的是封面和封底好像倒转了顺序，本应是封底的地方印刷着彩色插图以及书名，看起来像是轻小说或者漫画一类的作品。

有什么吸引了上条的目光。

“为什么这个封面上的人看起来有点眼熟……？”

坐在浴缸里的人有着白色的垂至肩膀的头发、红色眼睛、灰白条纹的长袖T恤，以及环绕在脖颈上醒目的黑色电极项圈。种种要素组合在一起，答案指向唯一的一个人选。虽然大概因为是画作的原因，与现实中的本人的形象有所出入，但是确实是学园都市的第一位。

为什么我会捡到一本封面上画着一方通行的书啊，上条不禁腹诽，而且为什么有一个黑色头发的少年以一个暧昧的姿势躺在他的怀里？这种场面太过突兀离奇，他甚至觉得有些滑稽。但是很快上条就笑不出来了，他发现自己对封面所描绘的场景感到异常熟悉。

仔细看看，虽然挂上了相当梦幻的有着暖色灯光的灯条和星星吊坠，以及完全没有起到遮挡效果的透明浴帘，但是浴缸和花洒的模样上条熟悉得不能再熟悉了。那正是他每天洗澡以及睡觉时所使用的浴室。

“那这个胆大包天，笑嘻嘻地享受着一方通行的膝枕，甚至用手摸了他的脸的人……是，是上条先生我吗？！！”

刺猬头少年不禁发出了饱含着复杂情绪的哀嚎。路上的行人纷纷侧目，上条则像是被人从身后扎了一针似的惊慌地跳了起来，手忙脚乱地将来不及翻看的书塞进书包，在冲下阶梯的时候险些摔倒，逃离犯罪现场一样，飞快地从街道上溜走了。

晚上十点，在终于将吵着要吃夜宵的茵蒂克丝哄上床以后，上条将浴室门反锁，坐在浴缸里，翻开了傍晚捡到的奇怪的书。

上条看不懂书中的文字。虽然带有汉字，但是与日文完全不同，没有假名，是纯粹由大量汉字组成的文字，看起来就像是被加密了的咒文。是魔法侧的产物吗？他思忖着。但是自己在翻阅的时候已经使用右手触碰了它，并没有发现什么异状。

上条皱着眉将书本翻过一页。他发现内容并不是只有纯粹的文字，还有彩色的插图以及怎么看都像是漫画的东西。而主角无一例外，是他以及一方通行。

上条飞快地翻阅带有图片的书页，发现那些漫画描绘的并不是连贯的故事，而是各讲述了几个不同的事件。虽然看不懂对白，根据画面，上条还是大致猜出了其中的情节。有的是他亲身经历过的事件，有的是虚构的，还有的是与真实事件略有偏差的像是平行世界的分支剧情一样的故事——他再怎么迟钝，也能读出某种暧昧的氛围，一方通行好像变成了漫画里为男主织围巾的不良少女那样的角色。

获得的情报越多，上条反倒越发疑惑。这到底是什么东西？看起来似乎是无害的，可是制作这本书的人显然对自己和一方通行的生活轨迹了如指掌。是土御门的恶作剧吗？这未免有点大动干戈。再说，土御门怎么看都不像是和绘画挨得上关系的样子，上条不记得土御门会画画，而他自己已经在先前的某次事故中丧失了往日的记忆，因此也无从得知了。上条更没法大喇喇地拿着这本意味不明的书册径直去质问土御门“这是不是你干的好事”——某种直觉告诉他，土御门一旦看到了里面的内容，事情会滑向更加不可收拾的深渊。

上条倾向于认为这背后另有其人。根据作画的风格可以轻易看出，几篇漫画都是出自不同人之手。上条在黑暗中静静思索着，或许是一个拥有许多成员的组织，他们的目标很显然是自己和一方通行。可是将这本书送到自己这里又是什么意味呢？

上条百思不得其解。他一闭上眼睛，书里满脸通红的一方通行的形象就会浮现于脑海，弄得他自己也一阵莫名其妙的羞赧。横竖也睡不着，上条干脆翻开书继续浏览起来。

和每一个偷偷熬夜看漫画的高中生一样，第二天的上条顶着青黑的眼眶推开浴室门，脚步虚浮地走向厨房，煮早餐的时候甚至把盐罐失手打翻到了平底锅里。

“……当麻，你昨晚明明答应我不吃夜宵的话就给我准备丰盛的早餐的！”含泪将早餐倒进垃圾桶的上条回过头，看见茵蒂克丝阴云密布的脸。

早饭泡汤了的上条险些被茵蒂克丝咬破手臂，他好不容易从因饥饿而暴怒的修女的牙齿间逃出来，想起自己没有将捡到书的事情告诉她。

可是茵蒂克丝也不是一个合适的商讨人选，上条略加思索便把这个选项划去。目前看来这一切与魔法侧无关，他也不想将她卷入奇怪的纷争中去。上条将自己的好友列表检索了一遍，发现自己竟然找不到一个可以商量这件事的对象。似乎他一旦和一方通行扯上关系，整件事就会变得怪异地纠葛复杂，在旁人看来又好像微妙异常。上条想起某天自己和一方通行同行时，偶然撞见的土御门脸上揶揄的笑容。

果然不能告诉土御门。上条长叹一口气，说不清自己此刻的心虚源于何处。

那么，要将这件事情告诉一方通行吗？上条又想起那天深吸一口气，一拳将土御门打得鼻血长流的一方通行，以及他白色头发下一闪而过的泛红耳尖，宛如浑身雪白的鸟雀小小的鲜红的喙，上条被啄了一口，又疼又痒的感觉残留在胸腔，他后知后觉地品出了某些微妙的气氛。

这个问题扰得他心神不宁，上条上课时走神得更厉害了，在被罚出走廊时他也想着要如何向一方通行开口，他总是忍不住去想，像是受伤的人忍不住去扣新结的痂。

“所以到底要不要……啊好痛！”上条因为头顶的疼痛缩起脖子，回过神来，茶几另一侧的一方通行将他的试卷卷成棍状，毫不留情地敲下来。

“唧唧歪歪嘟囔什么呢。”显然失去了耐心的第一位皱起细长的眉毛，将饱受蹂躏的试卷扔回桌面上，“要我教你完成课题，自己倒神游天外，你是在耍我吗。”

上条忙不迭地道歉，回忆起现状。他在对着堆积如山的作业发愁时，想起自己和那个学园都市第一的头脑交换了邮件地址，抱着试一试的心态给一方通行发了求助的邮件，原本以为会收到“关我屁事”的回复，没想到他居然真的来了。

于是就变成了这样的景象。他和一方通行面对面坐在茶几的两侧，中间隔着层层叠叠的课本和练习。

然而一方通行显然没有教授课业的天赋，他只会飞快地算出答案，留下答题区域大片的空白，在上条小心翼翼询问“能不能稍微说一下解答过程”的时候臭着脸啐道“这种题目还需要解答过程？”

这显然不是提起那本怪异的有关他和一方通行的书的合适时机。上条用笔在草稿本上胡乱涂写着，一边无声感慨“不幸啊”一边单手托腮，偷偷瞥向垂着眼睛的一方通行。第一位又恢复了他一贯漫不经心又懒散萎靡的神情，在没有被狰狞扭曲的狂气占据的时候，那是一张尤带稚气的属于十五六岁少年的脸，带着模糊性别的清秀，显得很……独特。上条想，那些画和现实中的一方通行还是不同的。沉静端坐在房间中的第一位嘴唇和皮肤一样苍白，连睫毛都是鸽羽一样的雪白，眼窝因为瘦削而深陷，显得阴郁又不快。他的身上带着尖刺一样让人无法忽视的异常感，像是人造的实验动物，然而此刻他安静地，压下三分不耐，坐在自己的对面，飞快地写着高中作业。

说到底他和自己一样是人类啊，上条当麻想，他会不会露出画布上那样柔和甚至带着一丝缱绻的神色呢。漫画里面如红霞的一方通行和那天耳朵通红的一方通行重叠在一起，小型炸弹一般，在上条的脑子里轰地炸开。

“……不对不对不对太不对了！我都在想些什么啊！那本书果然是有诅咒吧，我都变得不正常了！”上条猛地抱住自己的脑袋大喊起来，他左右摇晃脑袋，试图用物理的方式驱散脑海中难以言喻的想象，再抬头时和一方通行的毒刺般的的视线撞个正着。

“书？诅咒？”第一位精准地捕捉到了上条前言不搭后语的嚎叫声中的关键，白皙的脸逐渐被焦躁笼罩，他几乎是咬牙切齿地问道，“你不会又被卷进什么麻烦里了吧？”

话语中难以掩饰的过保护情绪让上条有些恍惚，冲到嘴边的“没事”在舌尖上打了个圈又缩了回去。像是被大型猫科动物圈进了领地范围，据守自己势力范围的野兽会冲着大大小小的威胁亮出獠牙。

这样其实也挺令人安心的不是吗。上条生出些许软绵绵的情绪，感觉就像赤脚在坚硬粗糙的地面上行走了许久，突然踩进一团蓬松棉花里。

刺猬头少年艰难地咽了口唾沫，将没来得及编织好的谎言欣然咽下，右手伸向床底。

“这是什么？”一方通行如临大敌地盯着上条以扭曲的姿势从床底抽出一本书，并没有马上伸手接过。

“呃……”上条拿着书的右手悬在半空，失去另一端连接的桥梁摇摇欲坠，他将书册放在堆叠的课本的最上方，实事求是地开口，“前几天捡到了一本奇怪的书，里面记录的内容让我很在意。”他在一方通行终于拿起书并翻开以后补充道，“是有关我和……你的。”

一方通行没有回答。赤红色的虹膜飞快地左右移动着，上条读不懂的文字显然没有妨碍他的阅读。第一位面无表情，动作流畅地翻过数页，上条探究地看着他被半长不短的刘海遮盖的脸，试图刺探出有关书本的情报，奈何他并没有精神感应的能力，也读不懂一方通行凝结了似的扑克脸。

“你能解读里面的文字吗？”拘谨终究不敌好奇心，上条干脆挨着一方通行坐了下来，伸长脖子看热闹。

两人的手臂就这样挨在了一起，一方通行浑身僵硬，捏着书页一角的手指险些把纸张穿透。他抿着嘴，心烦意乱地点了点头，一时忘了讽刺疏于补习世界知识的lv.0连中文都认不得。刺猬头挠挠脑袋自嘲道，“好厉害，上条先生读来完全是一头雾水啊。”

“那这里写了什么？”上条胡乱指向一处文字密密麻麻的段落，半晌却没有得到回应。上条疑惑地侧头看向身边的少年，一方通行一动不动，眼睛微微张大，直勾勾盯着那方书页，像是中了邪。

上条还没来得及酝酿出惊惶，就看到一方通行的脖颈肉眼可见地弥漫开一片粉红色，一路爬上他毫无血色的脸颊和鼻尖，像是浸染了水粉的素白纸张。

“…………诶？”几天前的夜晚才在书中看到的分镜此刻在眼前零距离重现，比脑中的想象更鲜活，比黑白色的二维画面更旖旎，鸟雀撞进花丛里，他满眼都是雪白的皮肤和烧灼的明霞，上条张着嘴，只从喉咙里挤出一声短促的语气词。

听到他声音的一方通行好似如梦初醒，飞快地拧过头来，脸上带着惊惶茫然和几分还未成型的恼羞成怒，满脸飞霞仍未褪去，而他好像浑然不觉。上条只是眨了眨眼，第一位就敛去了那些万分罕见的表情，换上一张惯用的“莫挨老子”的臭脸。然而他鼻尖通红，杀伤力都折了大半。

“你脸怎么这么红？”自己没说出口的话反倒从对方口中吐出，上条茫然地摸上自己的脸，烫得像是高烧病人。

“呃……啊……我回来的路上吹了风，可能是着凉了吧哈哈哈……”

一方通行狐疑地盯着他，又飞快地向一旁挪了挪，“……你靠得太近了。”第一位含糊地抱怨道，“别传染给我啊你这混蛋。”

上条疑心他忘记自己会反射。

“所以这本书到底是什么来历，你有头绪了吗？”他竭力将乱七八糟的思绪都抛到脑后，回归最初的话题。

一方通行沉默半晌，将书本合上。

“给你一个建议，不要再调查这玩意儿了。一无所知对你来说才是最好的。”

上条急了，“果然是很危险的东西吗！那我怎么可能就此不管啊！”

可是任由他好说歹说，一方通行都不再提起一个字，甚至在离开时拒绝归还那本书。

“……妈的！你只要知道同人志这个词就行了！”上条挡在门口，固执地想要得到一个答案，一方通行不堪其扰，只扔下这样一句话，离开的身影像是落荒而逃。

回去就要找那个混账算账。除了她根本想不出任何别的幕后黑手。一方通行想起某个充满恶意的穿着越式旗袍的少女因为憋笑而扭曲的嘴角，像是要破坏地面一样狠狠砸下手中的拐杖。

——“喂喂，第一位，听说过‘上一同人’这种东西吗？御坂今天在网路上，又发现了相当有趣的东西啊www”

end.


End file.
